Audrey's Wicked Dream
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: What will the ramifications be after Audrey has a dream that Ben sent her to the Isle of the Lost as part of an exchange program? One-shot. This is my first Descendants; please read and review. Plot combines elements from both Descendants 2015 and its animated continuation, Wicked World.


Audrey stormed through the front doors of Auradon Prep with a blistering expression on her face.

" _Whoa_!" Jordan whispered in Evie's ear, as the irate princess stormed down the hallway towards them and their other friends, "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Maybe she needs a nap," Evie whispered back..

"Yeah, a hundred year one," Freddie muttered, overhearing them.

" _Audrey_!" Chad exclaimed, running forward to intercept her before she reached the group, " _What happened_?"

" _How could you, Ben_?" she scolded, stalking past Chad without even glancing at him. On the verge of tears, she pointed an accusing finger at her ex-boyfriend, and screamed, " _How could you_?"

Ben held up his hands, startled, "What have I done now?"

"I had a dream that you sent me to the Isle of the Lost for an exchange program last night!" she accused.

"It was a dream, Audrey," he spluttered, taken aback. Fighting a battle to not burst out laughing, he added, "I would never did that!" He really did feel bad for her, so why was it so hard to keep a straight face?

"Well, why did I dream about it then?"

"Uh, it was a _dream_ ," Mal answered, incredulous, "Who knows!"

" _You did this_!" Audrey fired back, turning her rage on Mal, " _You're_ mother tried to destroy _my_ mother, but that didn't work so you gave me a bad dream!"

" _Excuse me_?" Mal was appalled.

" _Duh_ , why else would I dream about going to the Isle of the Lost!" Audrey asked, "You cast a spell!"

"Uh, _no_ ," Mal retorted forcefully, rolling her eyes, "I was asleep last night."

"Can anyone verify that?" Audrey demanded, "You can probably cast a spell in your sleep."

" _No_ ," Mal corrected her, "I promise you, I'm not that good." She pulled Evie forward, "Evie can verify that I was in bed all night."

"Well, actually," Evie said, "I can't. I was asleep too. Sorry Mal."

"Oh, come on!" Mal said, spinning around to confront her best friend, "You know I was asleep!"

"Sorry," Evie shrugged, "We're trying to be good now, remember? No more lying, or cheating, or-"

"Oh, brother!" Mal huffed, spinning away.

"Well, more like sister," Evie reminded her.

Mal whirled around, about to snap, then bit her tongue and spun away again.

"So, let me get this straight," Lonnie asked, wanting to make sure, "You _could_ have cast a spell?"

" _No_!" Mal insisted, "Not in my sleep! You guys, I'm nowhere near that good!"

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare, Audrey," Ally sympathized, patting her friend's back soothingly, "You should have dreamed that you went to Wonderland. Then you could have sung with the flowers and had tea with the Mad Hatter and March Hare and-"

" _Augh_ , I don't want to sing with flowers or have tea," Audrey exploded, clenching and unclenching her fists. She took a minute to survey everyone, then singled out each villain kid, pointing at them in turn. "This is all _your_ fault," she accused, "and _your_ fault, and _yours_ , and _yours_ , and _yours-_ "

" _Excuse me_?" Freddie asked, "But you've got some weird logic here in Auradon. How is it that it's _my_ fault that _you_ had a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Mal agreed, "Please explain."

"They have a point," Jane offered.

"Who's side are you on?" Audrey snapped.

"Well uh…"

"I went to _their_ school and _their_ parents were my teachers!" Audrey continued, "Of course, it's their fault. _Duh_!"

"Well, actually, that proves that this didn't happen," Mal pointed out.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "We didn't have school on the Isle of the Lost."

"How could you not have school?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Think of it like Pleasure Island," Jay suggested.

"But that-" Jane gasped, wide-eyed.

"Is run by villains," Jay grinned, "Exactly."

"You know," Freddie added, "If Ben was the one who sent you to the Isle of the Lost on an exchange program, why are you blaming the VKs?"

" _Hey_!" Ben barked, "Don't blame me for something that didn't even happen!"

"Can we focus on what's important here!" Audrey snapped, "Like me!"

"Alright, Audrey," Ben said, pacifying her, "What did you learn in your Isle of the Lost classes?"

"Well, _her_ mother," she said, pointing at Evie, "Was the Culinary Arts teacher."

"Oh, my mom was famous for her apple pies!" Evie gushed, "They were so bad!"

"And _his_ mom," Audrey continued, pointing at Carlos, "taught the Veterinary Medicine class."

Carlos nodded soberly, scratching Dude's head and kissing him to soothe the feelings that welled up inside of him.

"Isn't that equivalent to Taxidermy class here in Auradon?" Mal whispered in his ear.

"Probably," he whispered back, sighing. After a pause, he added, "They teach Taxidermy here?"

"I think I saw it in the list of classes," Mal answered.

"Um," Jane broke into their conversation, "I think you saw Dentistry Technician."

"Ohh!" Mal nodded, "That makes sense."

" _Hey_!" Audrey snapped, "I'm still talking here!"

"Ursula taught PE," she continued, scowling deeply, "When I told her that I already knew how to swim, she said that I had to learn to do it with fins and then she chased me all over her pool. I barely got away!"

"It's a good thing that you did," Evie offered, "Vanessa always complained that her mom was a real slave driver in the pool."

"Vanessa?" Ben asked.

"Ursula's daughter," Mal explained, "She was named after Ursula's alter ego."

"Then Gaston showed up and saved me from Ursula, but then he said that I had to marry him because _your_ mom didn't!" Audrey said, turning her wrath on Ben again.

" _Whoa_ , hey, _that_ isn't my fault!"

"Then why did you send me to the Isle of the Lost?" Audrey grilled him, "I bet that you knew that I'd meet him, and that he'd purpose, and that would get him off your mom's back, right? That was your plan all along, wasn't it? Pacify him with the most beautiful princess in Auradon? _Was that it_?"

" _Hey_!" Evie snapped, offended, "Who won this year's Q.N.L.B. crown?"

" _Augh_!" Audrey clenched her fists, "I should have won that!"

"But you didn't," Evie reminded her, "I did!"

"Okay, can we get back on track here," Mal said, "There's no way that any of this could have happened."

"Except for me winning the Q.N.L.B crown," Evie insisted.

"Of course," Mal rolled her eyes, "But everything else _did not_ happen!"

"I agree," Doug said, "The chances of you going to the Isle of the Lost on exchange program are astronomical, Audrey."

" _Yeah_ ," Ben agreed, incredulous, "There is _zero_ chance that I'd send you to the Isle of the Lost, Audrey."

"But you brought _them_ here!" she insisted.

"Audrey," Mal interrupted sternly, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction, "If you'd gone to the Isle of the Lost, my mom wouldn't have let you off. The fact that you're _here_ proves that you didn't go."

" _Oh, yeah_!" Audrey retorted, "Well, guess what, _your_ mom taught my sewing class. I pricked my finger _twice_!"

"Then why aren't you asleep now?" Mal shot back, her anger had been steadily growing and it suddenly burst out, making her eyes flash green.

Audrey jumped back, yelling, " _Stay away from me_!"

"You know," Freddie said, crossing her arms, "You really could use a hundred nap."

" _Okay_ , _okay_ ," Ben said, quickly separating the feuding parties, "This is getting way out of hand!" He shook Audrey gently, "I did _not_ send you to the Isle of the Lost. Mal did _not_ send you to the Isle of the Lost. None of the VK's sent you to the Isle of the Lost. It didn't happen. It was a nightmare."

Audrey looked deep into his eyes, wondering if he was telling the truth; She didn't know if she could trust him anymore. After all, he'd dumped her for Maleficent's daughter!

"You'll have to prove it, Ben," she said slowly.

" _How_?"

Kiss me."

" _What_?"

"Do it, Ben!" Mal ordered gruffly, standing behind them, "Heck, kiss her _twice_. Take care of both those finger pricks!"

" _Hey, wait a minute_ ," Chad interrupted, distressed, "It has to be true love's first kiss. _You_ don't love her, Ben!"

"And you do, Chad?" Ben retorted, spinning around.

"Yes!" Chad asserted, his expression stormy.

"I want Ben to kiss me," Audrey stated suddenly..

" _What_?" Chad was incredulous.

" _Do it, Ben_!" Mal ordered, " _Twice_!"

"Okay," Ben shrugged.

He promptly tipped Audrey backwards and kissed her so deeply that she fell to the floor when he released her.

" _Hey_!" she squawked.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is my first Descendants story and, yes, I know it's cheesy. I just couldn't let go of the idea so I wrote it and posted it.


End file.
